barnyardfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben
Ben was a character in the ''Barnyard'' franchise. He was the former leader of the Barnyard. He was Otis' adoptive father, Miles' best friend, Daisy's father-in-law, Lil' Ben's grandfather. Later in the film, Ben is killed by Dag. That morning, he was buried on his hill by the Farmer, with his gravestone reading: "Ben: A good cow." Early life Ben was best friends with Miles for their whole lives and Ben used to think he wasn't going to live up to anything, but he found Otis and took him in as his own son. Since then, he vowed to protect the other animals. Personality Ben was noble, confident, overprotective, loving, strict, tough, courageous, sometimes harsh, fatherly, serious, and did not have much fun, unlike his son Otis. Because of his fun personality, Ben had a talk with Otis in the Barnyard and demanded he grow up someday since he was to eventually become the new leader. * had a handmade guitar, which he would sometimes play and sing Tom Petty's "I Won't Back Down." *Ben was mentioned in "Big Top Barnyard." *Ben had the largest udder on the Barnyard, but he never gave milk. *Since it was not evident that Ben could produce milk, he was probably one of the steers used for meat on the Barnyard. Gallery * had a handmade guitar, which he would sometimes play and sing Tom Petty's "I Won't Back Down." *Ben was mentioned in "Big Top Barnyard." *Ben had the largest udder on the Barnyard, but he never gave milk. *Since it was not evident that Ben could produce milk, he was probably one of the steers used for meat on the Barnyard. Gallery * had a handmade guitar, which he would sometimes play and sing Tom Petty's "I Won't Back Down." *Ben was mentioned in "Big Top Barnyard." *Ben had the largest udder on the Barnyard, but he never gave milk. *Since it was not evident that Ben could produce milk, he was probably one of the steers used for meat on the Barnyard. Gallery yotes, this proves how devoted and loyal he was to the other animals. Before he dies, he opens his mouth as if he was trying to say something, but can't say anything. Appearance Ben was a grey steer with white spots. Despite not being a female, he had a pink snout and udders. Trivia * Unlike the film, the video game doesn't show any coyotes attacking Ben in the hen house. This is probably due to the lighthearted nature of the game. Ben.jpg MV5BMTIxMDM1MjEzMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNTM4ODY3 V1 SX485 SY273 .jpg|Ben with Otis Ben's Death.jpg|Ben's death Barnyard Video game ben.jpg|Ben, as he appears in Barnyard: The Video Game Cow phd.jpg|Ben in the pilot * Ben had a handmade guitar, which he would sometimes play and sing Tom Petty's "I Won't Back Down." *Ben was mentioned in "Big Top Barnyard." *Ben had the largest udder on the Barnyard, but he never gave milk. *Since it was not evident that Ben could produce cum, he was probably one of the steers used for meat on the Barnyard. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Deceased characters Category:Film-only characters